The field of this invention relates to liquid propulsion units of the jet type, particularly useful for shallow draft boats, using outboard motors of 18 horsepower and under.
In the prior art there are a few units of this type, but each has specific problems which not only greatly reduce the operative results, but also add to the expense of manufacture and installation. Furthermore, since units of this type are useful in connection with fishing or other propulsion requirements in the shallower rivers and lakes, it is necessary for the unit to operate and be controlled within very narrow limits in order to fulfill the desired uses and purposes.
Many of the units proposed are so extensive with respect to vertical space requirements, that they project below the keel line or bottom of the boat to which they are to be attached and thus restrict the use to deeper waters than desired.
The unit of the present invention is so simplified that it will not occupy any space below the keel line or bottom of the boat, and so will operate in any water deep enough to permit the passage of the boat itself, and its intended carrying load.
The device of the present invention rectifies many of the disadvantages of the prior art devices. One of the great advantages of the present invention is that it can perform efficiently when coupled to low horsepower existing motor units.